Caught in between- a UsUk and FrUk fan fiction
by Dorky3599
Summary: I'm in love with two people... both love me more than the other but I can't choose; I just need someone to love me... UsUk, FrUk, Yaoi, Lemons Don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

Caught in between- a UsUk and FrUk fan fiction

_"I love you! And I have for all these years… please, can't you see how much you are to me?!" America clung to me and cried; his lips centimetres away._

_"I'm sorry…" It was all I could say._

_The look I got back is what I see in my nightmares now. America let go of me as he fell to the ground and cried. I had not seen him cry since he was a child. I wanted to stretch my hands out and comfort him._

_"Don't touch me!" He growled as he looked up at me with his blue eyes, now full of hate, "LEAVE! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"_

_America… you must understand, you did fight for independence after all so why do you want me now?_

Chapter 1- I couldn't take it!

The world conference was just about to begin when I arrived with France. We walked into the room and I was glad to see _he _wasn't there yet. France held my hand as we took our seats near the back of the room.

"Are you alright, Mon amour?" I had been dreading coming to this meeting, seeing it would be the first time I'd see him since… since…

"No…" I said truthfully.

"You'll be ok, I promise on my love for you," France whispered before kissing me lightly on the lips.

I looked around the room and noticed all the _happy _couples. Italy sat on Germany, playfully nuzzling him; Spain and Romano, though Romano was yelling at Spain, there was love behind the words; over by the windows, Canada and Prussia stood, holding hands.

China was being cuddled by Russia near the doors; Japan was watching his sleeping Greece and… The doors suddenly opened and all colour drained from my face. America entered the room, his usual happy self.

"Hey man! Long-time no see!" he said to some country of another.

I couldn't take my eyes off him as he moved around the room, talking to all his _friends. _France watched my eye sight before realizing what I was looking at. I felt strong hands grip my face as he turned me to look at him.

"Just keep your eyes on me," He whispered before locking our lips passionately.

I knew that he was doing this to comfort me and all but I knew that his eyes were open and watching the person I just had. I knew that he wanted to make America jealous, rub it in that he had me. I kissed back half-heartedly, trying not to cry.

As I pulled away, my eyes instantly found America. He was sitting as far from us as he could and his smile had left his face, having just been watching France's display of affection. The meeting began and everyone started to notice America's gloom.

It seemed to seep through the room. I watched as each country seemed to catch this dreaded gloom that was radiating from America. Italy was the first to say anything about it.

"Ve~ is it just me or is everyone becoming a bit gloomy?" He seemed to be one of the only countries not affected by it.

"Ja… how about a break," Germany said, not quite himself, having felt the gloom, "We'll come back in half an hour…"

Everyone agreed and most countries quickly left the room, wanting to escape this gloom that had a hold of them all. I stayed were I was, I wasn't game to move. America had been watching me this whole time; the way a hunter would stare down the animal he wished to shoot.

"England… come on," France grabbed my hand and tried to pull me out of my chair but I wouldn't budge, "You're only making this harder for yourself,"

I knew he was right but I didn't want to move. I was eventually dragged to my feet and France wrapped his arms around me for comfort and support. I could see America out of the corner of my eye.

His eyes followed us and I wanted to run screaming when we had to pass him. I closed my eyes momentarily and wished we could get out of here sooner.

"Hey… England, how's it going?" I stopped; I stopped everything.

I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe. All I could do was look ahead of me. I couldn't even hear France or feel his slight tugs on my waist.

"What, not going to talk to me?" America's tone was poisonous.

"And why should he?" France spat back and I instantly came back to this reality.

"Well it wasn't like I was the one who broke his heart," America's stare was full of hate.

"Oh get over it," France turned back to me, "Come on, let's go,"

I moved away from France just as America threw himself at him. There was a cry and a splatter of blood as America's fist made contact with France's nose. France tried to push the American off him but America was by far, one of the strongest nations.

"AMERICA! FRANCE!" Came cries form some of the other nations in the room.

"Stop it!" I yelled.

America looked up at me, his fist coiled back ready to hit France again. America stared at me for some time; I felt the first tear roll down my cheek. I couldn't take it anymore. Turning I ran out of the conference room.

The tear's streaming down my cheeks. I pushed nations out of the way and ignored the yells of "Hey England! Are you ok?" I just couldn't take it! I kept running till I'd found a far enough away room. Opening the door I was thankful to find it deserted.

I shut the door and locked it. Sinking to the floor I let myself cry. This was the first time I'd cried since the Revolutionary Wars. _'America, you stupid git! Why are you always the one to make me cry?!' _My sobs grew louder as the time passed.

I had reached that stage, when you cry, that even though you feel ten times worse and want to cry, you just can't anymore. I closed my eyes and wanted to sleep. I hated America… I hated myself… _'Maybe I should end it all now,' _

Just as the though entered my mind I hear a light knock at the door. It scared me and I sat still, waiting for the person to speak.

"England… It's me," France called; he sounded odd especially since his nose had just been broken.

I knelt up and unlocked the door. France opened it slowly and found me quickly. He dived down to the floor to hold me. We sat like this for some time; neither one wanting to move.

"Are you alright?" France asked, pulling away and looking at me.

"I'm fine… you were the one who got punched," It was then that I noted the bandage over his swollen nose and the bit of blood dripping down.

I was quick to pull out my handkerchief and dab at the blood. France smiled before leaning down to kiss me gently.

"It's alright, just a broken nose but Japan said it'll be ok in a few days," France kissed the palm of my hand, "And you're not alright,"

It was slow but sudden as France laid me down, saddling me. Our lips locked and heat spread though my body. His tongue moved in my mouth, making the hair's on the back of my neck stand up. God, France can kiss.

"Oh~ France~" I muttered as his hands went up under my shirt and his lips down my neck.

He licked and sucked at my skin, leaving red marks. A knee had moved between my legs and I couldn't help but grind against it as the bulge in my pants grew. This was France's way of comfort, I may feel worse after but right now I needed this.

Our clothed piled up and our breath grew ragged. Our naked, slicked bodies rubbed together. I was more desperate for it now. I let out a needy moan and France pushed his lubed finger into my entrance.

I rocked my hips as his fingers moved within me, looking for that spot. My back arched as he found it, I opened my eyes only to close them again as his lips were upon me again. His fingers were removed and I waited for what was to come.

As France entered me something caught my eye, a shadow by the window. I couldn't concentrate on it. I gripped at France's hair as his pace grew faster, tears of pleasure running down my cheeks. I moaned and grunted with him.

But all this time I was trying to watch the shadow. France noticed that I wasn't giving my unbinding attention to him, and turned my face back to look at him. I panted as our hand's entwined. I was trying to think of France but someone else had entered my mind.

I closed my eyes and imagined it was _him_. I imagined that _he _was the one pounding into me; it was _his _tongue dancing with mine; that _he _was the one making my feel this good. I could feel his name about to slip from my lips.

"America," I whispered and suddenly all movement stopped.

It was then that I realize what had happened. France looked down at me, his eyes full of confusion. I quickly pulled away from him, full of shock of what I had just done. My eyes looked to where the shadow had been to find it gone.

I panted slightly, whipping sweat from my brow. I looked up at France's who seemed to be pondering something.

"You… You said… You said America…" He trailed off before his eyes shot up to me.

"F-France… I… it…" I really couldn't explain this, nor would I get a chance.

It was quick, I had no time to fight back, no time to do anything then yell. France held my wrist above my head and stared at me possessively. The whole time, as he bought our bodies together again and again, I begged him to stop.

He was highly possessive and hated the thought of someone else in my life; especially someone I was supposed to hate right now. I cried, unable to voice anything anymore. I craved gentle touches but these were painful.

I wished for sweet nothings in my ear but instead got harsh breathing. I wanted… _someone else… _

I lay where I had been taken, not having moved since. Tears rolled down my cheeks, my eyes watched the ceiling. France sat next to me, his hand moving up and down my thigh. He had a slight frown on his face, and I couldn't decipher what he was thinking.

"I'm sorry… you needed comfort and I only hurt you more," I knew he was truly sorry, but his possessiveness over took him.

"It's alright… the damage has been done," I whispered, "Please leave,"

"England… please?" France looked at me but I would not meet his eyes.

He kissed me lightly on the forehead and dressed before leaving. It was then that I realized I had missed the conference; if it was still happening France would go back and make some excuse for my absence.

The tears stopped and I was able to sit up with only slight pain in my lower back. I looked around the room; I hadn't taken much notice of it when I got here. It appeared to be a tea room of sought, with all the tables and chairs and elegance.

I reached for my clothing and dressed slowly. It pained me to move but I fought the pain. I walked over to one of the large arm chairs and sat down. It was much like the one I had at home and I found comfort in it.

I looked to the table beside the chair and found something that made me feel a lot better. _'The Princess Bride,' _I opened to the first page and began to read. I had read this book over a million times but it still captivated me every time.

"As you wish," I read out loud, "But every time he said this, what he meant to say was… I love you,"

It was a story of true love, undying love, something I probably will never find. I put the book down slowly and looked up after realizing this then… I… I saw _him. _He stood just outside the window and it looked as though he hadn't been there too long.

I watched him take a long drag from the smoke he was holding. _'Since when did you smoke?' _I watched as he slid down the wall and sat on the ground. He dropped his head and looked at his shoes.

"I love you…" He whispered, "I… Love you,"

I knew he was talking to me but I also knew that he didn't know I was here. He continued to talk to the imaginary me who seemed to be out there with him. I wanted to answer some of the questions he was asking but the words wouldn't leave my lips.

We both sat in silence for a while before he got up and left. In those two minutes I had learnt a lot of things that I never knew about America. That he was an alcoholic and took drugs; that he shared a bed with a stranger nearly every night.

_'I should be the one in your bed,' _I slapped hand over my mouth as this thought entered my mind. It was then that my phone went off. I was quick to pull it out and read the text from France, _'Meeting over, meet me in my car?'_

I sat there for some time before finding a mirror and checking my appearance. I had slightly red eyes and marks on my neck, but they were mostly hidden. I decided it was as good as it was going to get and left.

As I came to the doors, leading out of the world meeting house, the nation's there watched me. Some had a questioning gaze other a worried look. I took in the amount of couples around here too; all _happy._

Germany and Italy were kissing now; Romano and Spain, cuddling; Canada and Prussia were kissing good bye; so were China and Russia; Japan and Greece walking out holding hands. I didn't know what I felt towards all these _happy _people.

I got to France's car and climbed in. Looking at France I wanted to cry again. He looked horrible. His nose had begun to bleed again, it was now red and swollen to but the worst thing was the tears. I looked at him for some time before stretching my arms out to him.

He leaned over and placed his head on my chest.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," He kept muttering.

"It's ok, I forgive you," I kissed him lightly, "Come on let's just go home and forget everything that happened today,"

It would defiantly have to be one of the worst days of my life. The person I hate/love wants me; my boyfriend had his nose broken; I was just about rapped I guess and… it was all just crap. I need a bath and at least three cups of tea before I even think of working anything out.

(A/N : Well… where do I begin? I guess I'll just tell you now that if you've read to the bottom you are awesome! Secondly this is going to one weird and extremely fucked up fan fiction; if you hadn't already worked that out.

I've gotten a lot of requests for FrUk and UsUk and so I though "LET'S MAKE A DOUBLE THAT WILL COMPETLY FUCK WITH EVERYONE!"… Yea I know I'm an ass! Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and will read on to find out who England ends with! (I may even leave it up to you guys latter on!)

I really love you guys for reading so much of my fan fictions and what not so please review and tell me your opinions (then come and read some more of my stuff! =^.^=) Again love you guys! ~Dorky)


	2. Chapter 2 : Tell me you love me

(A/N: Sorry to put an author's note up here it's just that I want to let you guys know something's. Firstly, I know this is a little OOC for America but he's going through a really tough time; he's going to be really down and all for a while before thing's pick up for him and all so please don't crisis me for that.

Secondly… if you don't like the ships or lemons then don't read this and bully me after… It hurt's my feelings and I go into a writer's depression and can't write thinking someone hate's my work.

And thirdly this chapter is dedicated to one of my followers: Lost, thank you for such a great review on the last chapter; you have been added to my awesome list! 3 That's all from me (Till the end of this chapter) See you then! ~Dorky)

Chapter 2- Tell me you love me

It'd been a week since the meeting. I'd finally gotten over everything that had happened and was feeling better till I looked at my calendar; it was July 1st… nearly July 4th. I pretended I didn't know what was coming up but France saw straight though me.

"You don't have to do anything about his birthday," His muttered as we sat on the couch.

He was really annoyed at America for breaking his nose; it had a little bend in it and had to get Italy to recommend him to a plastic surgeon to get it fixed. I knew he was right about not doing anything and one part of me agreed but the other part said I _had to._

"I know… but… but…" I didn't know what words to use.

"You care about him," I could sense the annoyance in France's voice; he still hasn't full forgiven me for saying America that time.

"I really don't know," I pulled my legs to my chest and frowned.

France kissed my cheek before turning my head to face him. He bit his lower lip and his eyes searched me, it was one of those looks you wanted to avoid.

"Tell me you love me~" He muttered.

"I love you," I replied with a kiss to his lips.

"Your heart's not fully in it," He said accusingly.

"My heart's not fully in anything at the moment," I said with a sigh and looked at my now flashing phone.

I picked it up and looked at the screen questionably. _'What the bloody hell does Japan want?' _I thought before pressing the answer call button.

"Hello?" I said looking up at the ceiling and slapping France's hand away as he tried to move it up my thigh.

"Kanichiwa England-sama, um… are you busy?" Japan sounded slightly concerned and it worried me to hear him like this.

"No, not really. Why?" I was worried now.

"Could you get to my place quickly," He said rather hurriedly, "It's really important,"

"What? Why? What's so important?" I sat up quickly making France jump slightly.

"It's America…" Japan whispered as though he really didn't want me to hear that.

"What about America… what's so important about _him?" _I was ready to hang up.

"He's really done something horrible… I can't explain it over the phone, just please get here," Japan got quieter and quieter, "You really need to be here,"

"All right I'm there," I said and jumped to my feet as I hung up the phone, "I have to go, I'll be back latter,"

I began to race around the house in a half panic and France followed me around, asking questions that I didn't want to answer.

"What about America?!" He sounded angry.

"I don't know yet but if Japan say's its important, it's important," I kisses France before racing past him and out to my car.

~At Japan's~

I jumped out of the car and raced to the front door where Japan was waiting for me. He bowed before leading me inside. There were no words exchanged as I was lead though the smaller nation's house.

My mind went blank as Greece came out of the room we were going into holding blood covered clothes and bandages. I pushed past both of them and held a hand over my mouth at the sight that greeted me.

_'America… what have you done?!' _I walked slowly over to America who was lying, asleep on the couch. He had cut's everywhere. Up his arms, his chest, face everywhere. I stretched a hand out and touched one of the stitched up cuts on his cheek.

"I found him outside, a bottle of alcohol in his hand and covered in blood, he said your name before passing out," Greece said, coming back with more medical supplies.

"I've stitched him up as best I could but he's going to have a scar on his cheek; and smaller one's on his arms," Japan placed his finger's to his lips and added, "They shouldn't be noticeable over the ones already there…"

I'd done so well with not breaking down and crying this past week but this... it was too much. _'Why do you do these things to me?!' _I knelt down beside America and watched Greece and Japan clean up the last of his wounds.

They left us in silence and I sat, still and un-spoken, trying to gather some logical thought. My mind drifted to the times when America and I were happy; when we were together. When he was a child; my child.

His bright blue eyes; they haven't changed. That adorable cow lick on the top of his head that refuses to stay down; still there. Those soft hands that used to hold mine; the same. His laughing voice and the way he used to shout "I'M THE HERO!" he still does that too…

"You're my hero Alfred," I whispered this before letting the tear's spill over, "God, what is with all these tears,"

"There because you care," My eyes shot up to see those eyes; like the sky.

I momentarily stopped to see America awake and looking at me the way he was. He moved his hand to brush my cheek with the back of it. Without my permission, my hands came up to hold his. He lay and watched me before I broke the silence.

"What have you done to yourself," I whispered, my chin rested on the edge of the couch, next to his face.

"You did it…" He looked up to the ceiling now, "I love you,"

At that comment I got mad. I pulled back, letting his hand go and straitening up I let the anger show.

"Are you stupid or just do this to annoy me?" The look he gave me nearly killed me.

He sat up; groaning in pain, he swung his leg's around and sat there facing me. I suddenly felt tiny and insignificant as America towered over me. Rage filled every part of his stitched up body and I felt afraid.

"England… How… Why?!" I knew he was lost for words though his anger and it gave me a strong advantage.

"I'm with France and just because someone else loves me does not mean I'm going to leave him," I said and got to my feet, "Secondly, you are a complete fool for doing something to yourself like this…"

"I did it because I wanted to feel something other than the pain of not having you beside me!" I was shocked at this… was I really causing him that much pain? No wait!

"You're a fool! You need to accept the fact I love France… we just can't be together…" I knew how untrue that last line was but I said it anyway.

"Why not? Why can't we be together? Why don't you give me a try?" America cringed in pain slightly as he stood up.

He grabbed my hands and stood close, the way France does… but it felt warmer than France's touches, why? When we started dating I didn't feel much for him since it was an arranged thing by our bosses.

But after a while, his touches grew warm, I enjoyed his touches at night. I kissed him back, I wanted him. But now… his touches have lost the warmth, that love. It still showed in his eyes and kisses but I couldn't feel it.

"Alfred…" My voice stopped and I stepped closer to him, "Will you give me till morning… then I shall tell you,"

"As you wish," Warm arms embraced me and I suddenly thought of Princess Buttercup and her Wesley, _'Why did you say 'as you wish?'._

I pulled away from America and kissed his cheek before leaving. I had so much so think about my head hurt. I left the room and then left the house hearing Japan and Greece were busy. As I climbed into my car I made a silent promise not to cry till I was _alone._

The drive home was long; it may be because I wanted to delay it as much as possible. I couldn't clear my mind. My thought's drifted from France and his loving warmth that was growing cold and then to America and his blue eyes and meaning full embraces.

I didn't even realize I had come to stop outside France's house. I climbed out of my car slowly and walked to the door. I let myself in, having been given a key, and shuffled up the lit hallway. I heard France in the lounge but ignored his calls of "Is that you Angleterre?"

I went to our shared bedroom and kicked off my shoes. I flopped onto the bed and hugged one of the large fluffy pillows close. I heard France walk down the hall way and come into the bedroom. The bed creaked softly as he sat beside me and stroked my hair.

"Hey mon amour, everything ok?" I relaxed into his gentle touches and sighed softly.

I slowly rolled over and looked up into his beautiful blue eyes. They were almost the same shade as America's but had a different sparkle. France's eyes sparkled with love that was complex but simple and anyone could easily read it there.

"You have such pretty eyes," I muttered and kissed the palm of his hand.

"Merci," France said and lay down beside me.

I loved moments like this with France; the way he would just lie with me for hours and hold me. I was able to relax and stop worrying about the world, about wars, about love and everything else. Time would stop when he held me like this, and I didn't want his to let go any time soon.

He placed butterfly kisses over my cheeks and neck as I thought things over; everything America had said was ringing in my ears. I closed my eyes and compared them; France and America. They both loved me… but which one loves me more?

"France… do you love me?" I knew it was a rather stupid question but I felt the need to make sure he did.

"Of cause my Angleterre, I love you to the ends of the earth and back… and you can't stop me loving you," I found comfort in his words that left me smiling.

_'I know it's wrong… but I love them both… It will help me decide which one I love more or show me which one loves me more… Alfred… Francis… Tell me you love me…' _

A/N: What do you think of chapter two? It's moving a bit slow but next chapter will have a lot of happenings! I promise but it won't be published till I get some more reviews!

Me: Arthur!? You two timer!

England: HEY YOU GIT! You're writing it!

America: Will Artie and I get to have sex next chapter… or will he be with that Frog?

France: England, how could you cheat on me?! I thought you loved me?!

England: I DO FRANCIS!

America: Hey what about me?

ME: I love you Alfie *Tries to hug him*

America: Sod off *Grab's England*

England: Please… your reviews could save me life… help! I'm so confused... Who do I love more? Who wants me more? Oh just fuck my life!

France: I'll fuck you!

Italy: Ve~ PAAAAAASSSSSTTTTAAAA!~~~

Me: I really have no life… anyway please help England out and the others they need it because I'm the one causing the problems! Hehehe… wait that may not be a good thing... =.=

Again for like the thousandth time… I LOVE YOU GUYS! Review and don't flame too much! That's as much as sanity as you'll get from me for now so good bye till next chapter! ~Dorky


	3. Chapter 3 : That one

Chapter 3- That one

I was nervous, and it showed. I couldn't sit still as I waited; I could barely stay awake. I hadn't slept all night. I was too busy thinking of what to say and everything that could go wrong. It was times like these that led me to have short nails.

I sat in a small café waiting for _him _to arrive. I jumped and turned to look at the door each time the bell jingled. I kept waiting for France to walking in also. _'I doubt he would come somewhere so… low class as he would say,' _

I jumped and spun round for about the thousandth time and finally saw him. America looked like he always did; smiling and just _perfect._ He had a faint scar on his cheek but you would only notice it if you looked for it.

My heart beat faster as he came to sit with me. I momentarily forgot how to breathe and felt like I would start hyperventilating any moment.

"Hey England," His voice was so soft and kind; it bought me back from my fears.

"America…" I couldn't say much, my throat just closed up and prevented any sound escaping.

America noted my nervousness and stretched his hand out to place it on my face. I took this time to breath, to feel everything. The panic left me as his hand rested on my face. I opened my eyes again to look at him.

"Yes…" was all I could get out.

I was all America needed to hear too. In about ten seconds, after he realized what I meant, he had his lips on mine. I sighed into the kiss and my lips slid easily against his, this felt… right. He pulled back slowly and looked at me, his forehead on mine.

He stole another chaste kiss before sitting back down. I was a little flustered but felt better about everything. We sat in silence for a while and just stared at each other. America had this goofy grin on his face and a bright flare in his eyes.

"And what of France?" He said suddenly.

"That's… well… you see…" I didn't know full well how to explain it but America seemed to understand what I meant.

"So you're going to date us both till one falters and the other one proves them self?" I was shocked to hear such _intelligent _words from America.

"Yes… that's a much nicer way to put it," I smiled and sat up straight again, "Just… France doesn't need to know about us…"

"Don't have sex with him till I get to do you and I'll keep it a secret," America said casually.

I laughed softly and agreed to his request. We stayed for, I guess by that time it would be brunch, and what you could call our first date. During this time America made me laugh and smile the most I have in the last three months.

I felt relived, in a sense _free. 'Well he is the land of the free,' _I defiantly felt like a weight had been taken off my shoulders but I knew it wouldn't last long with what was coming up.

"So are you coming to my birthday party?" America dropped into our conversation.

"I want to…" I trailed off and looked slightly guilty.

"But he doesn't want you too…" America seemed annoyed by this, "He is invited too so you could both come,"

"Seriously, you're ok with that?" I could hear that poisonous tone behind his words and really didn't want it to fully come out.

"Sure… as long as you are there!" He smiled brightly at me and I felt a little less worried.

"Ok… I'll see what happens!" I checked my watched at nearly panicked at the time, "Bloody hell! I really have to run,"

"Ok," America said and stood up too.

As I went to walk past him he grabbed my hand and pulled me back for a kiss. This time it went a little further as his tongue made it into my mouth. I panted slightly and held the front of his boomer jacket.

"Whoa…" He muttered as we broke apart.

I blushed darkly before kissing him again and leaving. I could see his smile out of the corner of my eye before I left. I felt so good to be the one to make him smile like that again. I checked my watch again and worried slightly.

I was meant to be meeting France to go shopping at 12 but it was nearly 12.30. I quickened the pace and was thankful that it wasn't too far away. As I came to the shopping centre I was glad to find France still there; though he did look slightly annoyed.

I ran up behind him and wrapped my arms around him. Though I smiled I felt guilty… but who was I feeling guilty for? France turned around to face me and smiled before pecking me lightly on the lips. It worried me when he frowned, his eyes on my lips.

"What did you just eat?" I panicked slightly and wondered if I _tasted _like America.

"Oh… um just some stuff at a café…" I felt my chest tighten.

"Is that where you were?" France smiled a bit before adding, "You should have invited me!"

I suddenly had visions of France watching me and America making out. France shrugged off my lateness and strange taste, meaning I could relax for now. He took my hand and we made our way through the shopping centre.

France claimed that we were shopping for new furniture, home décor and clothes but I knew he was using it as a date also. _'Lucky me… two date's in one day,' _It wasn't until France shook me that I realized I was lost in thought.

"Uh… yes?" I asked, looking back up at France.

"I was thinking… well… we've been together for nearly a year now and I don't think this relationship will end any time soon," France paused and I knew exactly where he was taking this.

"No," Was all I said and frowned at him.

"What!? You don't even know what I going to say!" I raised and eyebrow and looked around the shop we had walked into.

"Yes I do," And made a gesture to the jewellery shop.

"Why not?" He groaned, "I want something on you that says you are mine…"

His words shocked me slightly but then a though entered my mind. It was a good plan that could keep his happy but also keep my love for America true.

"How about a simple promise ring…" I suggested making France smile.

"Oh yes~ and we could get it engraved… what should it say?" He thought about this as we made our way to the promise ring section.

I looked over the heart and flower and simple circle rings there but one really caught my eye. A simple heart with a crown above it; in the centre of the heart were two gems; an emerald and a sapphire.

"That one…" I said, getting France's attention.

"It's perfect for you, Angleterre," France said and quickly called an assistant over.

It was taken out of the case and handed to France. He turned to me and took my hand. Sliding it onto my finger I had this feeling that it was made for me. It fitted perfectly and looked amazing. I looked up at France and he smiled too.

"It really is parfait!" France exclaimed.

It wasn't long before we left the shop, the ring still on my finger. I couldn't stop myself from looking at it every two seconds. France noticed this and chuckled lightly.

"What?" I said with a smile and gripped his arm.

"Oh nothing~ I'm just happy to see you smiling so much today!" France kissed me again but pulled back with an odd expression again, "really what did you eat? You taste like… like… American bagels,"

"I… um had one at that café I mentioned earlier," I prayed that France bought that story; well in a sense I did after the kiss America gave me.

"Huh… I think I like the taste," France leant down and kissed me again, this time deeper.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see someone watching us and quickly broke away. I tried to keep my eyes on France, as not to alert him. As we turned the other way I swung my head around to look at America.

He raised an eyebrow at me and I bit my lower lip while making a sign for him to get out of here. If America and France met right now there might be a blood bath. America just smiled and shook his head.

"Hey… want to get something to eat?" France said, bringing my attention back to him.

"Um… just some tea for me I think…" I looked back to find America had disappeared.

"Very well maȋtresse," France said as he led me to a tea shop I liked here.

We sat in the shop, enjoying each other's company till he showed up again. He sat on a bench outside the shop, his eyes on me. He was smiling and I frowned at him. I wanted to make some sign for him to get lost but knew it would get France's attention.

Instead I had to split my attention. I listened to France and made conversation whilst I watched the signs of _'I love you,' _and other things America made. I was trying so hard no to laugh and draw attention to him I nearly choked on my tea.

"Um, France," I said and he looked up at me with an adorable look that made me melt inside a bit.

"Oui England?" he said, taking the fork out of his mouth.

"I did some thinking and came to the conclusion that… we should go to America's Birthday party," I looked down at my tea and fidgeted slightly.

"Ok… if that's what you want to do," France said almost childlike.

I was relieved that he was ok with this. I let my eyes wander back to America who was now pouting at me. France must have been watching me and I didn't even realize I was smiling.

"What's got your attention?" France began to turn and I panicked.

The only thing I could do was grab his face and kiss him. France thankfully closed his eyes and kissed me back. I made frantic movements for America to get out of here and he finally got the hint and left.

"Wow… You haven't kissed me that energetically in a while," France smiled slyly and I pulled away, "If we're going to America's birthday party I believe we should by him a present; right?"

"Yea… Let's go," I said quietly.

This was going to be difficult; juggling two boyfriends that just about hated each other. Oh god… I doubt I'm going to get any relaxation time now. I believe you both need to start proving yourselves or maybe you'll both lose me…

A/N: Welcome to the end of Chapter 3! What did you think? Not too shabby I think; it took me a while to get the idea but once I had it, it didn't take me long to write! I really enjoy writing this fan fiction for you guys, it's just fun J

Sorry for the slow updates on my other fan fics like Hetalia academy and all but I'll get there. Anyway review, follow, like, favourite, etc. and I'll see you all again soon! (p.s. I'm not updating the next chapter till I get more reviews for this! I know I'm evil!)

England: I have nothing to say to you… =.=

France: Well at least I got you a ring and we made out a bit…

America: BEST CHAPTER EVER! YEYA! Hey Artie… let's do it next chapter!

England: O~O what?! You mean…

America: Yea sex!

France: God America! You don't just ask people if they want to have sex! (You push then into a closet and take them there!)

Me: .-. Someone should stop this…. Or do you like my charterer after thoughts…


	4. A shot AN

A/N: Hi guys is Dorky… can I just say… I SO UPSET! Why you guys no review?! I makes me feel like I can't write and you hate it or something! I'll discontinue this if you guys don't review! No updates till I reach… 15 reviews!

((I still love you all so no flames!) and can I have some ideas for what should happen at the party… should France score some brownie points or something?) And I have a poll for this story on my account… come vote to help decide the end!)


	5. Chapter 4 - Romeo and Juliet

**A/N: Sorry if that last A/N was immature or anything… I was having a moment and have since realized it doesn't matter how many reviews I got I need to write this for me and those who do care!**

**Ok… reading those reviews reminded me that I forgot to remind all you guys something; France and England's relationship started as business arrangement by their bosses. At this time England had nothing for France but it was one of those things that feelings got involved when they shouldn't have.**

**Now England has a thing for America and its true "Love" so to speak. He has feelings for France he can't figure out what they are and has to stay with him because of their bosses… It's probably confusing and I just failed at explaining but yea… hope you get the jist of it all.**

Chapter 4- Romeo and Juliet

I woke early; France was sleeping by my side. He looked so peaceful, happy. It would be a shame to wake him so I stayed where I was, curled up in his arms. I was startled when my phone went off. I looked at France before slowly and carefully reaching for it.

I was thankful I didn't wake him, especially when I saw who was calling. Looking at screen for a while I hit the end call button before shoving my phone under my pillow; I would kill America if France woke up while I was giving him morning sexy talk.

I closed my eyes and sighed. I moved in closer to France, seeking his warmth. I had just gotten comfortable when my phone started ringing again. I reached of it and saw America was ringing me again.

My finger danced back a forth from the answer to the decline button. Finally I hit the answer button and held the phone to my ear.

"Hey beautiful," God America's morning sleepy voice was sexy.

"Good morning… and happy birthday, Love you" I said quietly, trying not to smile so much.

"Today should be fun,"

"Defiantly… I don't want to be rube but I'm in bed and France is right next to me, we might both be dead if he wakes up," I said, rolling over slowly so I had my back to France.

"Really? Ok… hang on… you didn't do anything with him last night?" America sounded worried and a bit hurt.

"No! We just share a bed," I could hear his little growls/whimpers/huffs of annoyance by that, "And soon… I might share a bed with you~"

America seemed to lighten up at that statement. I looked over my shoulder at the sleeping France and was suddenly reminded that he could wake up soon.

"I'm sorry but I should go… I'll call you back or text you when I'm alone," I said hurriedly.

"Ok, I love you~" And with that I hung up.

Just in time too because by the time I had shoved my phone away and turned over France had begun to stir. I lay still and waited for him to open his eyes. As he fully awoke he smiled at me, I smiled back before giving him a light peck on the lips.

"Bonjour," France muttered, trying to kiss me again but I pulled back, "Oh come on~"

I kissed him lightly again, a frown playing on my face. His kisses were enjoyable but I was starting to like America's more. It was with gentle touches and teasing words that France coxed me into a morning make out.

As his tongue slid over my bottom lip, I granted him access. It was hot and wet like always. My tongue easily slid with his, I was unsure inside but my body kept moving against his. I knew if I didn't stop this it might go further than intended.

"I'm going to have a shower," I said pulling away and placing my hands on France's chest, "And no, you can't join me!"

"Oh~ you ruin all my fun!" France complained as I slid out of bed.

Getting quickly to the bathroom and locking the door, I look at my phone. I'd grabbed it during our morning make out to remind me of America. I smiled as it lit up; a picture of America was upon the screen.

I hit the answer call button for the second time in ten minutes. Bringing the phone to my ear I couldn't stop the grin that adorned my face.

"What is it now?" I said with a slight giggle.

"I just wanted to hear your voice again," America said, I could tell he was still in bed.

"Oh ha-ha… I'm going to be at your place tonight," I said as I leant against the sink and began unbuttoning my shirt.

"I know… I just wish you were here right now," America was so cheesy sometimes but I loved it.

"I'm about to have a shower so I'm going… I'll see you tonight!" With that I hung up before he could pester me about anything else.

I turned the water on a removed the rest of my clothing. Stepping under the water I sighed. As the hot streams ran down my body I tipped my head back and ran my fingers though my hair. I huffed as I looked back down at me feet.

As I turned the water off and climbed out of the shower, there was a knock on the bathroom door. I rolled my eyes and wrapped a towel around my middle before opening it. I was caught off guard as my lips were pulled in a passionate kiss.

An arm pulled my waist close and I closed my eyes. France soon lifted me and carried me to the bed; the towel falling away somewhere during these activities. I wanted to push him away but suddenly had no strength.

I didn't move around or hold him close. The only thing I let myself do was kiss him back; and it was a rather weak kiss. I finally broke away and managed to push France off. He pouted at me and tried to connect our lips again but I just pushed harder.

"Please get off me!" I said with a frown.

France moved off me with a huff and I quickly sat up. I climbed off the bed and got my towel. I glared at him as I dressed. He was still pulling faces at me, trying to make me want him; _'And it's just about working…'_

"You should get dressed," I said checking myself over in the mirror, "The party starts at 4.30 and we'll need the time to get there,"

"Why are so… what's word I want…" France came over to me, "cheery about going to America's birthday party,"

"I-I I'm not! I just hate being late… and if we get there early we can leave early," This got Frances attention.

I had no intentions of leaving early but I needed to get France to cooperate. France was finally dressed when he came out to the kitchen. I handed him his coffee before sitting down at the table. I looked over the wrapped present and bit my lip.

I opened my newspaper and used it to hide my smile that I couldn't stop any more. I really couldn't wait to get there and found myself looking forward to running around secretly while I kissed America.

"How soon do you want to leave?" France's voice interrupted my fantasies.

"Uh… um… I don't know," I stuttered, "Soon I guess because it will take a while to get there…"

We left around 11 and made it to America's by 5. All that time with France had been… _interesting_. I'd been tricked into several make out sessions on the plane and he nearly had me going with him to the bathroom for sex.

As we pulled up out the front of America's house I was quite amazed. The place was so… grand. His house was large and spacious and with all these lights and banners the place just looked amazing. I climbed out of the car and looked around before hearing…

"England, aru~" China called out as he and Russia came over to me, "I didn't think you would come to America's party,"

"Ah well," I felt a little awkward, "It would just be rude not too,"

I smiled as best I could as France put his arm around me and we walked to the open door. As we entered the foyer I had this feeling of wanting to burst into tears. I literally didn't know why though, nothing had gone wrong yet; or has it?

"Hey… you ok?" I heard France asked and knew he must have seen my face.

"Yes fine!" I reassured him and tried to keep the smile in place.

We enter the main room that the party was being held in and were instantly meet with hellos and smiles. It seemed like everyone, and I mean everyone, had come to America's birthday party. Truth be told, this is the first time in many years I've actually been.

"Hey England! Hey France!" Came many cries from around the room.

I just smiled painfully and placed the present on the table that was piled high with them. My eyes began to search for _him_ but instead came to rest on people I did not want to see here; our bosses. It seemed that most countries bosses had come.

I felt like dying as France and my bosses came over to us. I kept the painful smile in place and waved politely.

"Hello Arthur, hello Francis," My boss said to us as he came to stop in front of us.

"Hello," I said and tried not to cringe.

"So… how's everything going?" France's boss said and I knew exactly what he meant.

This "relationship" was set up by our bosses; it profited both countries and meant I had to stay with France. It's why I haven't left him.

"Ohnononon~" France laughed with a perverted look my way, "Everything's great~"

Thankfully they were satisfied with that and left soon after a bit of chat. I hit France's hand away because he'd been groping my ass the whole time.

"Oh come on… It's been like a week since I've had any of you~" He cooed right in my ear trying to be seductive.

I pushed him away again with a sick feeling in my stomach. _'What's wrong with me? Why do… why do I feel so.. guilty?' _I knew exactly why I felt guilty but there was no way in hell I would ever admit any of it.

"LADIES BUT MOSTLY GENTLEMEN!" A loud "hero" voice called out, "I WOULD LIKE TO THANK YOU ALL FOR COMING TO MY PARTY!"

I looked up to the stairs as America entered the room. I didn't know what to do. His eyes were on me and his smile wide; it made me feel even worse. My eyes staied on him as my mind blanked. I couldn't even feel the hands pulling on me.

"England… hey England!" I was suddenly reintroduced to reality as France shook me.

"Hm? What?" I could though I would pass out at any moment.

"Are you ok? You don't look too good…" I peeked over France's shoulder and saw America looking at me while he spoke to Japan.

"I'm fine… could you get me a drink?" I looked back at France as he searched my unsure eyes.

"Ok…" He muttered before leaving me.

I tensed up slightly as America started to make his way towards me. He looked so good in that suit and with the blue tie. I quickly looked down at my feet and couldn't hide the blush. I looked back up slowly as he stopped in front of me.

"Hello," He said with was a blushing smile.

"H-hi…" I looked back down at the ground before jumping at the voice behind me.

"What do you want?" France growled as he came back with drinks.

I bit my lower lip and fidgeted nervously as I remember the last time America and France met. I slowing looked up to France; if looks could kill… America would have just died the world's most painful dead.

"Oh… Is saying hello to my guest a crime now?" America rose his voice slightly, alarming some people around him.

"No," France said bluntly as America turned on his heel and left.

I stood in silence as I sipped at my drink. I felt France grab my hand and I looked up at him with a smile that said "I'm fine… (Not really)". He squeezed my hand before taking my empty glass and putting it on the tray of a passing waiter along with mine.

"May I have this dance?" France said with a bow as a slow song came on and he led me to the dance floor.

I laughed softly as he held me at the waist and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. Our hips rocked gently in time with the music. My head rested on his shoulder and he took the chance to kiss my neck.

He took one of my hands and spun me gently. My eyes met electric blue ones and I felt a bit guilty. I was pulled back into France but my eyes stayed on America. I thought he would death stare me or something but he just… smiled.

I bit my lower lip as I laid my head on Frances shoulder again; I kept my eyes on America though. As the song finished I moved off of France and clapped for the band. It was then that America's boss climbed onto the stage and started to make a speech.

France and I stood near the back and listened. I peeked behind me to see America leaning against a pillar. As I turned back to face the stage, one of my hands were grabbed. Thank fully I wasn't in France's sight of view as America pulled me back to him.

"I'm about to do something very corny and romantic…" America whispered, making me smile, "Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night,"

I nearly died as said this. _'Since when… did you know Shakespeare?' _I watched in awe as he bought my hand close to his lips.

"if I profane with my unwothiest hand. This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss," As he pressed his lips to my hand I blushed bright crimson before pulling my hand away.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, And palm to palm is holy palmer's kiss," I said holding the kissed hand away from America.

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" America whispered before moving out of view.

France turned back to look at me and I smiled back at him. It seemed like that was the only thing he needed from me as he turned back to the stage.

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer," I whispered as America peeked back around to me.

I smiled as America entwined our fingers. He slowly pulled me away from the crowd and towards the elevator. As the doors shut I could hear both mine and America's heavy breath.

"Well, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; they pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair," America whispered, holding me close.

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake," I replied and placed my fingertips upon America way to close lips.

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged," America muttered as our lips connected.

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took," I said breathlessly as I pulled back.

"Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged!" America all but begged, "Give me my sin again,"

There was no way I could refuse in any way as I moved in and kissed America passionately. Our bodies were pressed close together and I didn't know how much I'd craved this till now. America's tongue begged entrance and I granted it.

When air became an even greater need we finally parted. I breathed against his lips as his hands gripped my waist.

"You kiss by the book," I whispered and that was when the elevator started moving.

I gasped and held America tightly at the unexpected movement to the second floor. As the doors slowly opened we were met with a smiling Japanese nation.

"France-san is looking for you," Japan said quietly.

I looked up at America and he simply smiled for letting me go. I nodded to Japan and I moved past him and he stepped into the elevator. I just saw the secret smile he and America shared before I made my way back to France.

The night is still young…

**A/N: *Face plans with pen still in hand* Help I'm dying! Thanks for all the reviews guys they helped!**

**Well as you guessed the party isn't over and will spill into the next chapter. Should there be some lemon? Who liked my R+J moment there? It was a bit of a pain to find my Shakespeare books again! I really hopped you liked this chapter that took me far to long.**

**I am not going to discounted to those who are worried! But the next chapter won't be up till… 3 more reviews sounds fair! I love you guys and thanks for reading… next chapter shall be here soon!**

**~Dorky3599**


	6. Chapter 5 - To Go Thanks

Chapter 5- To go thanks

Dancing made my feet hurt and the drinks had made my head spin. France had finally let me rest in favour of hanging with Prussia and Spain. I had little time to catch my breath as America whisked me up.

"Oh please… can't I have a moment's peace?!" I said as he laughed.

I sighed and he pulled me out to the balcony. I held his hand and looked at him with another long sigh.

"What? Tired are we?" America said with a smile.

I chuckled and shook my head, "I'm fine,"

"Any minute now…" America whispered as he looked at his watch.

I was about to ask what when my unasked question was answered. The sky suddenly erupted in an amazing display of fireworks. I gasped as my eyes watched the lights sparkle like diamonds across a black canvas.

America wrapped his arms around me and we watched the 4th of July fireworks. It was incredible. For the last fifty something years I'd either watched this on TV or curled up with a few hundred bottles of whisky.

"How long will you be here?" America whispered with a kiss to my neck.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" I was a little lost in the fireworks to remember where and what I was doing.

"I mean… Will you stay longer with me or leave with that frog," America whispered in my ear sending a shudder down my back.

"I… I don't know that yet," I mutter back, my eyes on the sky but my body in America's arms.

"Need some help to make up your mind?" America whispered and I found my whole body weakening.

He turned me to face him. I was captivated by those blue eyes; reaching up I took his glasses off. They dropped to the ground and America advanced. Our lips were connected and I couldn't breathe for a moment.

I kissed him back and it just grew hotter and hotter. We didn't stop for air, just kept kissing. My hands began to move. They loosed America's tie; they pushed his jacket down; they didn't even ask my permission to move.

"Well hello, da~" A voice said and I pulled away from America the quickest I'd ever moved in my life I think.

Both extremely flustered and now embarrassed we looked to Russia with panting breath and shocked eyes. Russia smiled back but I couldn't help but feel like he was going use what he'd just seen.

"Um... Hi Russia," America broke the silence after he'd picked up his glasses and straightened his attire.

"The fireworks are pretty aren't they?" Russia said pointing to the sky.

America nodded before looking to me and back to Russia. I bit my bottom lip and just nodded my head to the two of them before scurrying back inside. I avoided everyone as I tried not to full out run to the bath room.

I made sure to lock the door once I was inside. I stood in front of the mirror and couldn't believe how un-gentleman like I looked. I neatened my hair and clothes before splashing some cold on my face to… _cool down. _*** (ßSee A/N for the note)

With a sigh I took a moment to breathe as I left the bathroom. Entering the party once more I was unsure of what to do. It must have shown as Italy walked over to me, pulling an unwilling Germany over to me.

"Ve~ Hello England~" He said with his closed eyes and cute little smile that can get him anything.

"Good day Italy… Germany," I nodded my head to both of them.

"Are you ok? Ve~ you look a little lost or something~" Italy said and my hands went straight to my hot cheeks.

"Oh… No I'm fine," I was totally lying.

It'd finally hit me that Russia _knew. _The panic was barely being contained; _'You need to end it…' _a voice screamed at me but I fought it down. I wasn't listening to Italy as he went onto talk about pasta or sex or something… I had no idea as I walked off to find someone I could talk too.

There was only one person of use to me, Japan. My eyes were set on him as I walked past, grabbing his sleeve, and hauling him away from the other Asian nations. He didn't seem surprised or anything as I pulled him outside.

"I was wondering when you would talk to me…" He said quietly with a small smile.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I suddenly felt worn out.

"My first piece of advice is… rest," Japan placed a hand on my shoulder and the full extent of my exhaustion hit me, "The next thing to do is… relax,"

I bit my lower lip as Japan smiled at me ,_'It's one thing to say it… another thing to actually do it,' _I thought to myself.

"There is also something else that could help with a lot of your stress and tension and being so wound up," Japan said and I instantly straightened up, "Sex…"

"Excuse me?!" I nearly yelled.

"Sex has been proven to help relax, relieve stress and it'll make you feel good," I had no idea how Japan could say such things with a straight face… and considering he was so sensitive about these kinds of things before made me wonder what he and Greece got up to.

I gave him a weird look and Japan just giggled under his breath at me. Slowly shaking my head I turned and left. I entered the stuffy party room again and was swept up by a rather tall and intimidating nation.

"Can I have a word England, da~" Russia whispered into my ear as he took me up to the second floor of America's house.

I didn't have much of an option as Russia pulled me to an empty room upstairs. As he shut the door, I couldn't help but notice he also locked it and didn't turn the light on. I felt scared but there was no way in hell I could say anything out loud.

"W-what d-do you want?" I stuttered out as Russia turned to face me with that deceiving smile of his.

"Nothing much… Just wanted to tell you that I'm upset…" Russia said as he stepped closer and I stepped back.

"W-why?" I said holding my hands up in a defensive manner.

"Because now he screams your name," That was all he said before leaving.

I watched him turn and leave me in this dark room with nothing but my mind to process what Russia had just said. _'What does he mean… he scream my name now? What?' _What I was coming up with was things I really didn't want to think about.

I looked around the room and found it was a bedroom; but not just any bedroom, this was America's bedroom. I quickly walked over to the bed and sat down. If I stood any longer I would have passed out.

"Being a nation is way too hard…" I whispered out loud.

My shoes soon came off and I'd curled up on the superman quilt. As my head lay on the pillow I inhaled the scent; America. Everything about this room was him and I felt like such a love sick fool or teenage girl.

With a sigh I rolled over and closed my eyes. I was long before I was asleep…

It was warm… and bright. A little too bright for my liking but the warmth made up for that. I had a momentary lapse of amnesia and forgot where I was and who I was. As soon as the memories of last night came rushing back I sat bolt upright.

I looked around the room and remembered where I was. That was when I felt the person shifting beside me. I looked down as I felt the arm around me and saw the person I wanted to see the most and the least.

America was still fast asleep, curled up beside me while holding on tight. My heart rate slowed and my breath returned. I could only guess about what had happened after I fell asleep; I just hoped America was the only one who knew I was here.

"Eng…land…" Came a tired mutter from around my waist.

I looked down to America as he slowly opened his eyes and looked up as me before clenching them shut because it was rather bright. I bit my lower lip and lay back down. America pulled me in close before pulling the blankets over our heads.

"Hey!" I yelled but was quickly silenced by a pair of lips.

I didn't fight but instead kissed back with just as much passion. I fought him for dominance of the kiss but gave up rather quickly. America rolled us so I was sitting on top of him and he was pulling me down into the kiss.

"Good… morning," I panted out as air finally became more important.

"Good morning to you too~" America said was the blankets came off of our heads.

"About what time did you come in here to find me?" I said after a moments cuddle.

"Around the time France reported you missing and I quickly escaped so he didn't blame me… I came in here and found a curled up Iggy on my bed… best birthday present ever!"

I laughed softly with a yawn and giving America another peck on the lips. This was something I could get used too; waking up in America's arms. I looked to the bedside table and saw my phone. It was going crazy and I had to sit up and get it before it exploded or something.

"Wow… that's a lot of messages," America said as he looked at the screen which was reading 145 message's and 79 missed calls.

"And… most of them are from France," I raised an eyebrow as I read a few of the texts, "_ 'Where are you my Angleterre?' 'Have you broken up with me?' 'Why aren't you answering me?!"_

Before I could read any more texts or see who the others calls were from; America took my phone, pulled it apart and threw the battery across the room.

"Hey!" I said with a frown.

"Now you can say you dropped your phone or something and you lost the battery when it came apart…" America said giving me my now useless phone back.

"Thanks," I said with a sarcastic look and voice.

I sighed as I cuddled back down with the extremely happy America. A bit to suddenly Russia entered my mind and so did what he'd told me last night. _'He screams my name? Who?' _

"America…" I muttered as I began to think.

"Hmm? Yea Iggy," America answered as I looked up at him.

"D-did you... um… ever… have sexual intercourse with Russia," I said that as fast as I could without looking at America and blushing bright red.

"Um… uh… y-yea… why?" America seemed as embarrassed as me.

"L-last night… Russia… um… bought me up here… and… told me… something that's kind of confusing," I wasn't sure what words to use but managed to speak.

America bit his lip and looked anywhere but me; I was doing the same thing and avoiding looking at him as well. The silence lasted a while before America broke it.

"Don't believe anything he says…" I frowned at him as he said this… it was an order.

"Why-" I was cut off and America put his hand over my mouth as there came a sudden knock at the door.

"M-Mr America…" Lithuania said from the other side of the door.

"Yes?" America answered.

"Um… Mr France is here to see you… he said it's about Mr England," America smiled at me and I licked his hand.

"Understood… tell him I'll be down in… half an hour," America called back and I found that I suddenly had two of America's fingers in my mouth.

I blushed as I held America's wrist and sucked on the digits. America seemed to enjoy it and what I felt beneath me in a matter of seconds proved that. As I let the digits leave my mouth, America trailed them down my chin, then my neck and over the top of my open shirt.

I shivered as America proceeded to blow on the trail of saliva. I weakly pushed him down and lent over him. I teased him with a gentle rock of my hips and brushing my lips over him but not connection them.

"Umm… Mr America…" I quickly sat up as Lithuania was back at the door.

"Ye… Yes?" America said after clearing his throat and willing himself not to moan as I moved my hips against him.

"Mr France said that, quote word for word, "If you don't come down in the next five minutes I'll come up here and rip your.. *cough cough* off before I shove them up your *cough*," America held in a chuckle as he looked at me.

"Ok… Tell him-" America was suddenly cut off.

"America I swear to god if you don't…" France went on to yell at America though the door.

America looked at me and I returned his shocked and worried look. We quickly jumped out of bed and collected my things from around the room. I had my shoes, phone and jacket in my arms as I was suddenly shoved into America's closet.

"One second France," America said in a voice barley masking his panic.

As America shut the closet door I heard the other door bang open and France march his way over to America.

"Where's England?!" France yelled.

"How the hell should I know?" America replied, I held my breath and tried not to move.

"I've been told that he was last seen with you… someone told me he came to your bedroom last night as well!" France was really mad… and a bit hung over.

It was kind of scary to listen to the two yell; Lithuania was standing close by, read to break up any physical contact.

"And who told you that?!" America yelled, I could tell he was on the verge of a break down.

My first thoughts were Russia; he had dirt on me and wanted to use it to make my life a living hell now. I suddenly remembered my phone battery… it was in full view; I just prayed France didn't know it was mine.

I heard light footsteps leave the room and guessed it was Lithuania; I was right as he was suddenly beside me.

"Come with me Mr England…" Lithuania whispered and pulled me though a secret door that led me out of America's wardrobe.

"H-how did you know…?" I muttered.

"There isn't much that happens that I don't know," Lithuania replied.

He smiled at me and I knew that he was able to be trusted. We made our way quickly down stairs and Lithuania led me to the kitchen. I sat down at the table with a sigh and Lithuania smiled at me again.

"Would you like some coffee?" Lithuania asked as I started to put my shoes on.

"Um no… tea thank you… and could I get it to go?" Lithuania nodded his head as the yelling and stomping of feet reached my ears.

"He's in love you isn't he?!" France yelled as he came down the stairs.

"What the hell?! Why yell at me about this?!" America came back with before there came the slamming of the front door.

I believe things just got ten times more complicated. How the hell am I going to explain things to France and how the hell am I going to keep Russia quiet?!

**A/N: I have to say… this is my favourite chapter so far~ Russia is such an ass though… (I love him in case you were worried!) I wonder what's gonna happen to Iggy?!**

**I have a few things to say…**

**Number 1- To all the haters; THIS IS A ****FANFICTION! ****I write it because it makes me happy and I really enjoy writing if for those that like this! If you have a problem with it or whatever you can tell me but there is no need to bag the shit out of me… (Don't say I'm childish for this either…)**

**Number 2- Thanks to the reviewer who mentioned the song "Choose Me" By Vocaloid. I have since downloaded the English version (I'm Australian for those that are wondering) and it's given me a few ideas for this fan fiction and my YouTubing (I'll let you know about that! It's going to be cosplays (Mainly UsUk to begin with- I'm Iggy… duh) and fanfictions (There will be live action of this fan fiction as well as your one and only me reading it)/fanservice and CMV's (cosplay music videos))**

**Thirdly- I have come up with an idea for a sequal! Or the first and this can play as the prologue… In it England will be marrying the man of his dreams (who?) and possibly bringing a small life into the world (*Wink Wink*) let me know if that's interesting to you guys!**

**Number 4- I'm dead… no ideas what so ever for the next part… I think I need a chapter where Iggy gathers his thoughts and something gets said to France… I'm not sure how to do that or if that idea is any good… if you have any ideas of any kind please PM me or just leave a small side note in your review…**

**That's all till next time… (sorry for such slow updates… I had school holidays and I don't have internet at home; only at school!... but I am getting it at home soon so you'll get the updates the day they're written not two week latter)**

**~Dorky3599 xoxo**

***~Bonus outtake- this was where the story was heading before I changed it…

"England~" There was a knock at the door and I knew who was out there.

"One second…" I called back before taking a deep breath and opening the door.

That breath was needed as the wind was knocked out of me in an unexpected kiss. France pushed be back into the bathroom and shut the door. I couldn't gather thought as he pressed me against the wall.

Finally common sense kicked in. I fought back; I pushed France off me but he kept advancing. I started to feel dirty as he kissed me… I wanted him to stop.

"France! Stop it!" I yelled.

The message didn't seem to get through to him. I had this sense of fear, the same type of fear I got the last time… we _did it. _I pushed him again put he just pulled me with him. I knew that if I called out someone was bound to hear.

"FRANCE! STOP! PLEASE!" I yelled louder.

To my surprise he did stop. I was shaking as I crawled out from underneath him. I didn't say anything as I moved quickly to the door. I reached for the door handle but the door burst open before I touched it.

"England!" America said as I stood there.

I could feel the tears and the looming shadow that was France. He was standing over me like some guardian. My breath was shaking as I just stared at America. I wanted to reach out and hold him… cry on his shoulder; so I did.

"Shhhh," America's arms were warm, "It's ok…"

"E-England?" France's drunken stutter was heard.

I didn't reply. I couldn't as America slowly moved away with me in his arms. People were staring as we made our way through the crowd. I kept my face hidden as America guided me. I wasn't ready for the tug on my hand as an old man pulled me around to face him.

"What the hell are you doing?!" My bosses said in a quite yell.

"What he wants to do," America replied as he pulled me away.

We made fast work of getting away. I didn't even realize we were alone till America had shut his bedroom door. With a sigh I was quickly in his arms. America gently rocked and Shhh'ed me in a loving way.

"I guess the cats out of the bag?" America whispered but I shook my head.

"France is too drunk to remember any of this tomorrow," I muttered back, "And so is my Boss by the smell of him…,"

I couldn't tell what America was thinking till he tilted my face up to his. This twinge of guilt settled on me. As America leant into me I quickly pushed off him while shaking my head. I stood by the window and felt tears coming.

"I don't know what to do anymore…" I muttered, _'I love you… I don't know what I feel towards France but I care about him… Just make it stop!'_

"Forget about everything," America whispered as he wrapped his arms around me from behind, "Only remember this… I love you,"

My breath faltered as America kissed my ear and neck and cheek before turning me to kiss my lips. I did; I forgot everything as our lips connected. It was gentle but soon turned hungry. America pulled one of my legs around him as I was pressed against the wall.

Air wasn't important as America's lips attacked my neck. I gasped and tugged at his hair to stop him leaving marks. My jacket dropped to the floor with America's and our lips came together again as I was picked up.

I pulled America's glasses off and they dropped to the floor. I was lifted high as my legs wrapped around his waist. My hands were on his face as my lips were everywhere. He carried me to the bed when I was gently placed.

"There's no need to treat me like glass~" I said breathlessly as America climbed on top of me.

"But you are~ A delicate little rose; if I'm too rough you'll lose your petals," America whispered in my ear.

I shivered and one of my legs moved up without permission. On knee rose between America's legs and came into contact with something hard. I blushed darker as America groaned softly. I let out an airless breath as my shirt was undone slowly.

A/N: This part was taken out after I re-thought the story line but thought you guys might still like to read it… XP


	7. Chapter 6 : Only one thing left to say

Chapter 6- Only one thing left to say

Things with France have been strange. I don't know what to think of it other than… how can I break this contract set up by our bosses? I really want to get out of it… I WANT to be with America; no I NEED too.

"It's for you…" France's voice interrupted me as I came back to the real world.

He seemed to glare down at me while holding the phone out. _'I'm the bad guy…' _I thought and slowly took the phone from him. I watched as France dramatically turned and stormed out of the room.

"H-hello?" I said, placing the phone on my ear.

"Hello, England, da~" Russia's voice echoed down the phone line and into my head.

I nearly dropped the phone as the fear of Russia's daily phone calls hit me. He'd been calling me every day, same time… so far it'd only been for "chats". I really wanted to know what his aim or goal or reasons behind this was.

"How have you been, da~" He asked and it took me a moment to get my voice and thoughts back.

"G-good… and you? How about China?" I managed to get out; hopefully turning the subject to China would take some of the pressure off me.

"Oh~ I think he's all good," As Russia said this the next question that was about to be asked was answered, "We broke up a little after America's birthday,"

"W-why?!" It was the only thing I could say; it was the last thing I wanted to say though.

"I realized a few things… I wanted something else," Russia sounded so causal about it all and it seemed he didn't even realize he'd broken China into a thousand little pieces.

Silence is what followed, on both ends. I had nothing to say and it appeared Russia had quite a lot to say.

"Do you mind if I come over for some tea, da?" Russia said eventually.

"I….. Guess," Nothing else I could say.

The phone call didn't last much longer and thank god for that. As I sat on the floor in the longue room I really thought that killing myself would be a great option as France came back into the room.

"Who was it?" He practically growled.

"Russia… again," I muttered as I pulled my knees to my chest.

"Why does he call you every day? What do you even talk about?" France sat down behind me; even though we were fighting he still liked to cuddle me.

"I don't know why he calls me but we just… talk," I leant back with a sigh; I wasn't caring who was holding me I just wanted to be held.

"And what did you "just talk" about today," France placed his head in my shoulder and sighed into the nape of my neck.

"He asked me how I was… I found out he broke it off with China," France didn't seem surprised by this, "Did you know?"

"Well yea… They broke up after that party," France wouldn't even say America's name, "And that was… nearly two months ago… you've been living under a rock haven't you,"

I wanted to say I'd been living under America but that may have been a little inappropriate. We hadn't "done it" but the only reason I'd gotten out of this house for the past two months was to see America.

"Yeah… I guess I have," I said trying not to look or sound uncomfortable, "Russia's coming over for tea later so yeah… feel free to leave the house or something,"

All I got out of France was a nod of the head and he was gone. I flopped back with a sigh and swept the hair off my forehead. Closing my eyes I thought that a five minute rest would do some good… It's what I needed.

"So bloody much for five minutes!" I practically yelled after finally waking up.

The doorbell was going crazy and I knew exactly who it was and why. I scrambled to my feet and managed to get down the hallway without running into anything. _'I slept for nearly 2 hours!' _

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" I yelled as I unlocked the door and opened it to the very tall and intimidating nation.

No words were exchanged as I lowered my head and let Russia in. He smiled down at me as I shut the door and led us to my tea room. Russia sat down as collected things to put tea on and gather a plate of scones.

"Can we drink outside?" Russia said and I nearly dropped a tea cup as I scared myself and nodded to Russia.

He slowly got up and made his way outside; not without brushing close behind me. I felt my heart in my throat and didn't calm till Russia was out of my sight. He gave me such an uneasy feeling that I was trying to work out.

After wasting as much time as I could, I came out to the garden with the tray of tea and scones. Setting it down on the small and elegant garden table I nervously looked at Russia. He smiled at me and I poured the tea before taking a seat.

"Well~ da," Russia said as he sipped his tea, "It's good to see you face to face after all this time,"

"Y-yea… you too," I said with a bit of effort.

This silence was painful. I was held hostage under Russia's gaze and "innocent" smile. I wondered what Russia was thinking about. I hesitantly took a scone and I tried not to stare at the other nation. As I took a bite after adding jam and cream Russia spoke.

"Do you know why I came here? Da~" he said with a smile as he lent on his elbows on the table.

"No," I said quickly… a little too quickly might I add.

"Hmm…" Russia smiled at me again as he sipped his tea in a leisurely way, he loved how nervous I was, "I'm jealous~"

I inhaled quickly and spluttered as I chocked on the tea I'd just been about to drink. _'What the hell does he mean by that?!' _I thought as I looked at the smiling Russian, sitting across from me.

"I'm extremely jealous of you… and America even more~ da," He said, "Want to know why?"

I stayed silent; no words would leave my mouth let alone enter my mind. With shaking hands I managed to put my tea cup down and look up at Russia.

"I had a rather cold and lonely childhood…" Russia began and I possibly felt a twinge of sadness for him, "The only warmth ever given to me was from this scarf,"

He touched his scarf before continuing, "I remember the first time I saw America… I was still young at the time… I remember seeing a small nation with such a big smile… he came running towards someone with his arms open… someone who embraced him warmly… you,"

"I have never been able to get that image out of my head; you know why?" Russia leaned forward… very forward as we were nearly nose to nose, "I wanted to feel that warmth,"

Nothing could have stopped when happened; I wish something had. Russia had connected our lips and I was paralysed. It wasn't a long kiss. As Russia slowly pulled back everything was suddenly black as something warm and of familiar smell covered my face.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" America yelled as he jacket covered my face and his arms pulled me from my seat.

"Can't I have him… no-one seems to want him," Russia said.

Nothing was said as I was suddenly whisked away, a painful feeling in my chest. It was so tight, I just wanted to cry now. _'Why is America here?' _I thought as America picked me up and took me out through the back garden gate; he must have come through here.

"Are you ok?" America said after we'd gotten to the end of the street, he'd put me down and taken his jacket off my face.

"Yeah," I muttered, my smile quivered.

"Are you lying?"

"Yeah,"

I spent the rest of the day out with America. We did nothing in particular; we had lunch in a park, walked around the city centre and just talked. It was good to spend time like that after such a shock and then the worry.

"I'm home," I called; I kicked off my shoes and placed my coat on one of the hooks by the door.

I expected France to call back or at least get something from him but there was nothing. I made a quick search of the back garden and thankful found no Russia; he'd been kind enough to bring the tea things inside and clean it up for me.

That was when I noticed the kettle was on and two cups out with tea bags in them. _'Strange…' _I thought before looking around the room expecting to see France or something but there didn't seem to be anyone here.

"Hello…?" I dared to call out after thinking.

"Ah England!" I jumped and turned around to come face to face with an old British man who tried to take everything I loved and wanted away from me, "How you been old chap?"

"Good… boss… and you?" I said after a moments shock, I was getting real sick of these surprises everyone seemed so keen on giving me.

"I'm fine~," He said so cheerfully but his visits are never anything close to cheerful.

I stood where I was and he made us tea. _'Why is he here? Why do I feel like I'm in trouble?' _I pondered with wide eyes.

"Don't look so scared old chap… You have nothing to be afraid of," He said and I thought I could relax till he added, "Right?"

I was tense as I followed him over to the table. He placed on cup of tea down and waited for me to sit. I let out the breath I'd been holding in and sat, I looked at my hands and avoided all eye contact.

"So what have you been up too?" My boss said, "You've been rather distant and un-sociable,"

"Oh well…" I gave a nervous laugh and sipped my tea.

"How are things with France?" I nearly chocked as I looked at my Boss for the first time.

"F-fine… the same and usual," I blurted out quickly.

"Oh really?" I was panicking now, "I've been hearing rumours though… stop me if I'm wrong; but I've been hearing a few things about you… and a certain colony we used to own,"

"W-what?! I have no idea what you're talking about!" I said it too quickly and with too many shakes in my hands and voice; the game was up.

"End it… and end it now!" There was no room for arguing, that was an order.

"W-what?" It was all I could say.

"You are to go to him after I leave and you are to end it old chap," I wasn't capable of logical thought as I stared at nothing in particular; I was completely oblivious to everything at the moment.

Nothing was said or done while my Boss finished his tea and left. On his way out he placed his hand on mine and looked down at me, "Just end it and save everyone so much pain," he said before leaving me to be devoured by self-hate and shock.

I didn't know when it started raining or how I got out in the rain or why I was going to where I was. _'I can cry now… can't I?' _It didn't matter as I already was. They blended in with the rain pouring down my cheeks.

I was cold but didn't mind; the cold within me was worse. I've only ever felt this feeling once before… the Revolutionary war.

_"I WON'T ALLOW IT!" I yelled, I charged and nearly did something I would have regret my whole life._

_"You used to be great…"_

I laughed… I laughed in such a sad way, a way that bought me down to my knees once more. I laughed before letting that sick twisted laugher turn into pain. I threw myself down and cried. There was nothing more to do… only one thing left to say.

I don't know when or how I got there but I was at America's front door. I raised my hand and knocked without hesitation. _'This should never have started,' _I thought, _'Now we're all hurt and it's my fault,'_

"England?" America was at the door looking the miserable wreck that was me up and down, "You're soaking... hey... why are you crying?"

"It has to stop," I said and slapped America's hand away as he tried to whip some tears away.

"What do you mean?" America knew exactly what I meant.

"It's over… I'm… no I'm not sorry…" Why did I say that?!

I was shaking all over, I bit my lip as a hiccup like sound escaped me and fresh tears fell. His hands came out and I wasn't quick enough to run; he held me and I couldn't struggle. I tried to breath but it hurt.

"I don't believe you, you're lying," America whispered into my wet hair.

"Yeah…" Was all I could whisper back.

I looked up at him and rose onto my toes. Our lips connected and I chocked down my tears. Pulling away I turned and put a hand over my mouth and cried more. _'I don't want this…' _ His hands wrapped around me and pulled me inside.

"If this is goodbye then let's make it last," America whispered as I nodded…

**A/N: TT^TT please tell me Iggy and I aren't the only ones crying… Sorry for the big wait I've had writers block followed by hate mail so I stopped all writing but have gotten over that after finding out over 1500+ people like it~**

**And yes there is to be a lemon so the next chapter may be a really long way away or here very quickly. I would like to add thank you's to these people-**

**AlastairEh, Amy Kitty Katz, Apple Republic, Crimson Dragon Devil, FlyingMintBunny2, FrUkFangirl, Kawaii Neko Kitsume, MissyMissMe, New London, Pwishiyaoigirlygirl (extra hug to you), ShadowChaosSilver, . . 313, The Wayward Orphans, Twin Priest, apple abs, autumnlovestomatoes, crunchez, hanamiyoko1, hetalian24601, jelloshots99, pIcKinGBloOdyrOSes, sugarteaspoon, TeamChao, xBluieLovex, StarGirlx44, Anime3217, Scotia, and most of all ActivateBird~**

**There are so many more for this list but I sadly can't fit anymore… TT~TT you have all been such amazing supports so thank you again!**

**If you wish for an extra kick in the feels read this chapter (especially the last part) while listening to P!NK's song= I don't believe you… you will be lying on the ground and I'll have ripped every piece of feels out~**

**Again thanks to everyone for such a big help and support and even to the haters I thank you~ I hope to finish this in 15 or so chapters so let's see what happens~**

**Till next time my darlings p.s. I got internets at home so you'll get updates quicker~**

**~Dorky3599**


End file.
